Danni Quee
Danni Quee byla novorepublikovou vědkyní během války s Yuuzhan Vongy. Byla přítomna u prvních vpádů těchto vetřelců a zažívala hrůzy jejich náboženství a víry na Helsce IV, kde jimi byla zajata. Yuuzhan Vongové ji chtěli obětovat svým bohům, ale nakonec byla zachráněna Jacenem Solo poté, co přihlížela, jak další vězeň, Jedi Miko Reglia, zahynul při pokusu o útěk. Ačkoli Danni byla původně astrofyzičkou, po svém setkání s Yuuzhan Vongy se brzy stala odbornicí na jejich biotechnologii a hledala způsoby, jak těmto zbraním čelit. Ve válce byla neustále v předních liniích a snažila se zkoumat cizí organismy, které protivníci využívali. Zdokonalovala své cítění v Síle, dokázala však vycítit pouze pocity a přítomnost bytostí. Její úsilí vedlo k vývoji detekce yammoska a zařízení, které rušilo jeho příspěvek k válečným podmínkám Vongů. Tyto zařízení byly prvně využity při bitvě o Coruscant a v mnoha dalších bitvách. Danni byla přítomna při bitvě o Borleias, po níž cestovala na Yuuzhan Vongy dobytý Coruscant a zkoumala vliv jejich technologií na planetu Později se Quee spolu s Lukem Skywalkerem a Jacenem Solo vypravila na Zonamu Sekot. Živá planeta ji fascinovala. Když se Zonama Sekot vrátila do známého vesmíru, aby pomohla při válce s Yuuzhan Vongy, Danni s ní byla na každém kroku. Na konci války Quee zůstala na Zonamě Sekot, když cítila, že tam je její místo. Životopis Původ Danni Quee, rodačka z planety Commenor, byla dcera astrofyzičky a byrokrata. Její rodiče se rozvedli, když byla ještě dítě a rozhodla se zůstat s matkou, která ji začala podporovat na její kariéře astronomie a vědy. Danni se v patnácti letech rozhodla odejít z planety a začala pracovat pro vědeckou společnost, která ji v roce 22 PBY přidělila na observatoř na planetu Belkadan. Práce na Belkadanu frame|Danni na Belkadanu Do 25 PBY měla na starost pozorovací stanici ExGal 4. Práce v této stanici ji velmi bavila a dávala jí možnost pohlédnout na věci z nové perspektivy. Jejích patnáct spolupracovníků k ní vzhlíželi jako k vůdci. Prokázala velkou iniciativu, dokázala zabíjet nebezpečné tvory nebo opravit orbitální dalekohled. Jako vůdce stanice začala dodržovat bezpečnostní opatření. Jedinou její chybou bylo, že si neuvědomila, že nejnovější člen jejího týmu, Yomin Carr, je zvěd Yuuzhan Vongů. Ale to by nenapadlo nikoho. Začátek Yuuzhan Vongské invaze Byla velice potěšena, když při skenování okraje galaxie zachytilo něco, co připomínalo asteroid. Sledováním asteroidu, ona a její posádka usoudila, že jeho trasa se bude přímo křížit s Helskou IV a mělo by tedy dojít je srážce. Po tomto zjištění se stanice ExGal 4 odpojilo od okolních stanic. Danni si tehdy neuvědomila, že jde o invazi nebo nějaké ohrožení. Když objevili ocas asteroidu, usoudili, že se jedná o kometu. Po době, kdy měla kometa narazit do Helsku IV, se nic nestalo, a tak Quee vyslala dva členy týmu, Bensina Tomriho a Cho Badeleg, aby zjistili, proč nedošlo k explozi a pokusili se získat vzorky této komety. Při cestování na Helsku IV zjistili, že tato „kometa“ je ve skutečnosti Yuuzhan Vongská světoloď. Následně byli zajati několika průzkumníky z řad nových nepřátel. Tomri a Badel byli zabiti, ale Danni byla ušetřena kvůli žádosti Yomina Carra, který o ní tvrdil, že je hodna oběti pro jejich bohy, a tak byla držena v zajetí na této ledové planetě. Mezitím Yomin Carr zničil její základnu na Belkadanu. Na Helsku IV se k Danni přidal další zajatce, Jedi Miko Reglia, který zareagoval na její nouzové volání. Byla nucena přihlížet, jak yammosk, válečný koordinátor Yuuzhan Vongů, vysává kousíček po kousíčku vůli, odhodlání a odvahu, až z něj zůstala jen prázdná skořápka. Pomoc se však blížila. Jacen a Jaina Solo přiletěli do systému ve speciálním "ledoborci" a nedlouho po nich i novorepubliková flotila. Po pátrání v Síle se Jacen dostal k Danni a Mikovi, zatímco Jaina zůstala na oběžné dráze. Quee s hrůzou sledovala, jak Miko bojuje se dvěma Yuuzhan Vongy, aby ona a Jacen mohli uprchnout. Oba se namáčkli do ledoborce, který byl malý i pro jednoho člověka a vyletěli z nitra planety. Na oběžné dráze se setkali s Jainou Solo v lodi, která ledoborec převážela, doprovázenou Millennium Falcon a Jade Sabre. Danni už neudržela slzy a rozplakala se kvůli smutku za Mika a její spolupracovníky na Belkadanu. Jacen ji objal, utěšoval ji a snažil se ignorovat stísněnost prostoru a nedostatek oblečení, které měli oba na sobě. thumb|left|167px|Danni se svým vědeckým vybavenímZa pomoci informací, které se jí podařilo získat v zajetí, pomohla Skywalkerovým a Solovým k úspěšnému sestavení útočného plánu při druhé bitvě o Helsku. Danni byla v průběhu bitvy na Jade Sabre a pomáhala při politování lodi. Dva měsíce po útěku z Helsky IV Danni za pomocí Leiy Organy Solo informovala Senát o hrozbě Yuuzhan Vongů. Quee se poté vrátila na Commenor, kde strávila nějaký čas se svými rodiči a zotavovala se z hrůzných zážitků. Danni pak zůstala nějaký čas s Jainou a Leiou na planetě Agamar, kde se snažili přesvědčit Agamari, aby dovolili na planetě založit uprchlické tábory. V průběhu se za pomoci Jainy snažila zdokonalovat ve vnímání v Síle. Bitva o Dantooine Leia a Danni pak cestovaly na planetu Bastion, kde se setkali s velkoadmirálem Giladem Pellaeonem a jednali o podpoře Imperiálního zůstatku ve válce s Vongy. Quee byla při setkání s Pellaeonem nervózní, ale on si prohlédl soubory, které Danni s Leiynou pomocí sestavila a souhlasil, že republice pomůžou. Pád Coruscantu Když Coruscant padl, Danni doprovázela Divoké rytíře a flotilu generála Antillese na Borleias, kde se podílela na obraně planety. Wedge jí svěřil veškeré informace o biotechnologii Yuuzhan Vongů a dovolil jí zkoumat jejich nejrůznější vybavení, na nějž jeho piloti narazili. V té době vymyslela Quee zařízení k určení, jestli Vongové používají k vyhledávání lodí s uprchlíky nějakého dalšího speciálně vyšlechtěného tvora. Její život byl tehdy ohrožen Tamem Elgrinem, holokameramanem, který byl násilně přinucen Vongy ke špehování mladé vědkyně, když pracovala na projektu Hvězdné kopí. Konec války Osobnost a schopnosti Vztahy Jacen Solo Před začátkem yuuzhanvongské invaze jevila Danni jen malý zájem o romantické vztahy. Poté, co byla zachráněna Jacenem Solem, cítila k němu nějakou přitažlivost, když ji utěšoval a nosil jí drobnosti, které našel při cestách do její bývalé výzkumné stanice. Pro Jacena byla první ženou, která ho přitahovala mimo některé dívky z jedijského praxea. Když trávila čas na Zonamě Sekot, uvážila, že její osud je být s živou planetou a ne s Jacenem. Na konci války se rozešli. Tam Elgrin Tam byl holokameraman historika Wolama Tsera. Při pádu Coruscantu byl chycen skupinou Yuuzhan Vongů, kteří ho přinutili špehovat lidi na základně na Borleiasu a zejména Danni a její vědecké projekty. Za scénou V románu Nepřátelské linie I: Sen rebelů byla barva Danniných očí mylně uvedena jako modrá. Danni Quee se poprvé objevila v románu Prvotní vektor, který napsal Robert A. Salvatore. Její postava hrála důležitou roli v celé sérii Nový řád Jedi, především v románech Prvotní vektor, Temný příliv I: Útok, Hvězda po hvězdě, Jednotící síla, duologii Nepřátelské linie a triologii Heretik Síly. V románu Temný příliv II: Pád se Danni setkala spolu s Leiou Organou Solo s Giladem Pellaeonem, vůdcem Imperiálního zůstatku, avšak v Heretik I: Zůstatek tvrdí, že se nikdy nesetkala s žádným důstojníkem Impéria. Výskyt Kategorie:Jedinci Kategorie:Lidé Kategorie:Ženy Kategorie:Commenorané Kategorie:Vědečtí pracovníci Kategorie:Členové Nového řádu Jedi Kategorie:Členové Divokých rytířů Kategorie:Jediové Kategorie:Členové Nové republiky